


Maybe Someday

by Thehedaofearth



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Clexa, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thehedaofearth/pseuds/Thehedaofearth
Summary: In an alternate universe where everything is monitored by the government, Clarke is a celebrity the government has hired to act in a show called The 100. However, there are rebels who resent the government for their controlling presence. In order to protect their celebrities, the government created a secret department called Polis. Polis is charged with finding potential recruits who have no family ties and to train them to be the ultimate agents. Lexa's new mission is to pose as Clarke's friend and travel with her around the country as Clarke goes to fan meet-ups.





	1. New Mission

Lexa Trikru

Only the welcome sound of the countryside was present as I drove out to HQ to receive my next task. Sometimes I found myself wishing that I could leave the chaotic bustle of city life and surround myself once again with the soft rustle of grass. I would then have to remind myself that the intruding noises and action of the city served as a distraction rather than an accommodation. It was funny, however, how unaware the city's inhabitants were to the schemes of their own government. The blissful ignorance of the average citizen was almost preferable to what my job encompassed.

Noticing the abandoned barn on my left, I swerved off the paved road and drove into the middle the forest. I sighed. This terrain was going to ruin my car someday. At long last, the tall concrete walls surrounding the nine hundred seventy-five acres of land drew into view. I drove up to the heavy iron gates and slowly drew to a stop.

"Hey, Lincoln! How are you doing?" I greeted the man sitting in the booth.

"Lexa! Long time no see! You look great, though I could be better." he responded with a chuckle.

I laughed at his dilemma while I flashed him my POLIS badge "Still stuck on gate duty? Serves you right for getting drunk and fucking up your task."

"I know, I know. I messed up big time. It's just, I'm still stuck here and it's so boring. Anyways, you should head on in. The director is expecting you. Sounds like you've got a big job this time. Damn, it'll be a while until I work my way up to a bigger paycheck again. Don't forget to call me while you're away this time, 'K?"

"Right, how could I ever forget? Have fun!!" I shouted out the open window . As I drove further into the property, the large, bland building appeared along with the word Polis. I heard some government execs were real pissed they couldn't hang the intimidating sign at the gate entrance but being a secret government facility and all, they couldn't risk someone happening to drive into the middle of nowhere and seeing it. I know right? I chuckled to myself. A real blow to the white male government official's ego.

I pulled up to the main building and stepped out of the car. Jasper was waiting for me as soon as I walked up to the doors.

"Hello." I acknowledged the sulking teen.

I earned no response from him. Jasper was constantly getting himself in trouble. I think he was stuck on chauffeur duty this time because he tried to smuggle moonshine to some younger recruits. The director would have had him removed from the Young Agents' Program if it wasn't for the fact that he was still considered a minor and signing the disclosure contract wouldn't be legally binding yet.

I handed him my car keys and walked into the building. Inside, about a dozen kids ranging from ten to eighteen made their away around, hurrying to make it to their next class. I reflected on my days as a Y.A.P. student. The days were long and tiring, but the skills we learned in those lessons were essential to ensure that both our physical and mental state were advanced enough to keep us alive under the stress of life-endangering situations. It was, however, a sacrifice, to force maturity on this kids at such a young age, as had been done with me. They would never be able to truly experience the innocence and joy of a normal childhood.

I started walking towards the elevator to make my way up to the top floor, where the Director's office resided. As I turned a corner, I saw a blur of hair before someone slammed into me, knocking me on my ass.

The person stopped and glanced down at me before doing a double take.

"Lexa!!! It's been quite a while since I've last seen you! You should come in more often, the students would love to get a lesson from the admired top agent. Shit, I've got to run; I'm already late for the next class, and I'm the teacher! Bye, see you later!" With that, she sprinted away towards the opposite end of the building.

The woman's name was Anya. She had been on a mission fifteen years ago when she had found and recruited me. For that, I would forever be in her debt. She got hurt a few years after she found me, so she retired and started working as a trainer for new recruits.

I got to my feet and continued down the corridor towards the elevator. A small ding signaled the elevator's arrival. I stepped in and pressed the number 13. Cliche elevator music played softly in the background as I gazed out towards the large training compound. I could see a few teens sparring with each other. It seemed like just yesterday I was brought in, frozen in fright and bewilderment as I walked among the intimidating recruits. As much as I hated the job, I would forever be grateful of the program that had rescued me off the streets and trained me. A quiet cough alerted me to the presence of another entering. Turning around, I came face to face with Roan. He was a great field agent and we had once been close friends before he started seeing me as his competition and grew bitter and spiteful. It didn't help that he was backed by Nia, who couldn't wait for the director to meet his end so she could assume his place.

" Hello. I see you're back," He greeted me.

"Hi Roan," I responded.

"Have you heard? There are rumours that the current Heda is retiring and that the Director is considering giving me the title." His little smirk was irritating.

Our conversation was cut short by our arrival at his floor. Roan strode out without uttering a farewell. I stared at his retreating back as the doors closed and thought back to happier times between us when his previous comment would have been seen as a joke between friends.

Finally I arrived at the thirteenth floor. A single hallway leaded to the Director's office. I approached the double doors, suddenly getting nervous, like I always do, before a major mission. I hesitated before knocking tentatively on the door.

"Come in," came the reply.

I slowly pushed open the door and came face to face with the head of Polis -- Marcus Kane. The man may not have been intimidating in stature but he held himself in such a way that you felt obligated to show him respect. Over the years, his passion for his work and his skills as a leader had propelled him up through the ranks and eventually to the very top. Although not everyone liked him as a person, no one could deny that there was none more qualified for this position than him.

"Hey, welcome. Please, take a seat. So, how've you been?" he asked.

"Good, I've been keeping to myself at my city apartment. What am I doing this time?" I took a seat in a simple cushioned seat in front of his desk.

"We'll get to that later. As you've probably heard, the agent who is currently Heda is retiring soon. With her retirement nearing, I have been giving the duty of reviewing our best agents and selecting the one to receive the title. After several days going over various profiles, I have come to believe that you are the most qualified. With eight out of nine successful missions in a span of six years, you are currently our top agent. Congratulations, Heda."

The word barely reached my ears. Heda. The title every agent works for. It meant you were the best of the best. I was totally unqualified, despite Kane's beliefs. Nevertheless...

"Wow. I'm speechless. Thank you so much. I'm honoured, sir." I managed to say, despite my hammering heart and shortness of breath.

He smiled warmly at me, "I can see it on your face; you don't think you deserve it. Trust me when I say, there is no one more successful than you are. On that positive note, I will brief you for your next task. You have a reputation to uphold now."

I breathed a sigh of relief. Missions was something I could do. This, I had been trained for.


	2. A Clarke Griffin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa receives the case file on Clarke Griffin and reads up.

Lexa Trikru

Kane opened a drawer and pulled out a file. I assumed this was the briefing on my next charge. He then handed me the folder.

"These will inform you on Clarke Griffin. She is one of the most high-profile celebrities. You will pose as her friend, accompanying her on her tour. Because of her fame, there will definitely be paparazzi swarming. Nevertheless, her safety is of more importance. Please read this file tonight and come back tomorrow. We will have everything ready by 0930 tomorrow morning." Kane says.

"Wait, I have a question, sir, won't my face be put on the news next to hers? Someone could trace me back to Polis." I questioned, unwilling to put this department in danger because of something I might do.

"Yes, and unfortunately, it's a risk we have to take. If you're not comfortable, I can propose to the Board to withdraw this mission?"

"No, no. It's fine, sir. I'll be OK." I replied hastily.

"Very well. Go home and read this. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day." Kane dismissed me from his office.

"Thank you sir. You too sir." I thanked him before I turnd and walked out of his office.

I rode the elevator down back to the first floor. As I stepped out of the elevator, Roan fell into step beside me. It seemed that he had been waiting for me to interrogate me.

"Hello Lexa."

"Hi. What do you want?" I responded. There was no way this was just friendly conversation; he wanted something and I would rather not make polite small talk.

"Is it true? Indra's retiring? And her position as Heda is up for grabs?" He spoke like an excited child, eager and over-confident.

"Yes. She's retiring. Anything else?"

"Did he tell you who's getting promoted?"

"Nope. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go home and prepare." I knew lying to him would come back and bite me later.

He sulked off, still contemplating the dilema of a new Heda.

When I walked outside, Jasper was already waiting with my car and my keys. It had started raining in the time that I was inside. The sky was dark and the rain droplets were fast and painful. Jasper tossed me the keys as I hurried to open the driver's door and get inside out of the rain. The drive back into the city was long. I turned on some soft music and used the time to prepare myself for tomorrow. This would be my first mission this year and I would prefer for it to go well. Sometimes it felt overwhelming that my life had been dedicated to the career. I knew that I wouldn't be able to get out and settle down, maybe get married and find a normal job. Then I would feel guilty for wanting to desert the people that had saved my life, given me a purpose. 

When I finally got back to my apartment, it had already gotten dark and the city was alive with the lights and sounds that you couldn't find in the country. I grabbed the file from the passenger seat and walked up the steps to my apartment. Unlocking the door, I strode over to the alarm system and entered the 12-digit PIN number to disarm it and sighed. Some secrecy policies are just so damn annoying. I grabbed some leftovers from the fridge and settled on the couch to read up on the file. It was a single page consisting of a description and a few lines of directions. 

 

Name: Clarke Griffin  
Age: 26  
Hair Color: blonde  
Eye Color: blue  
Occupation: actress, singer, artist (government hired)  
Parents: Abigail Griffin (mother), Jake Griffin (father; deceased)

Clarke Griffin will depart on her tour (June 4 - July 14) from New Valor City's Polis Mission Building. Your job is to ensure the safety of her and her team throughout the entirety of the trip. You will pose as a childhood friend she has brought along for this trip to be backup for her lead guitarist. At 1230 on June 4, you will sit down with Clarke Griffin and establish a believable backstory. Under no circumstances are you to disclose any sensitive information to you client. 

Burn this file once you have it committed to memory.

 

I did as the file ordered and lit the page on fire. I dropped the quickly disappearing paper into the sink and washed it down the drain. Turning off the lights, I trudged upstairs and got ready for bed. The familiar rush of nervousness and excitement washed over me as I lay in bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I would need my sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
